


Inevitably Perfect

by avery_the_werm



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, penpal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_the_werm/pseuds/avery_the_werm
Summary: In which Max falls in love through paragraphs
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Inevitably Perfect

Her name was El. Max remembered seeing the name for the first time. The way she found it inevitably perfect.

The way El described things. The sentences, the tone. It consumed Max. Mesmerized her.

The sentences made her laugh and swoon. Sometimes cry. She wondered if El felt the same when reading her letters.

Whenever El skipped a week, which was rare, Max would worry. Yet, El always ended up writing to Max. Always.

Letter after letter, they had grown close. Max felt it, knew it.

She lived for the bond they had.

Her heart races the day they make plans to meet. She’s scared and worried of all the terrible scenarios.

Yet El still wrote to her.

The day came. Anxious feet on the pavement, ears waiting for each train roar, heart pumping fast.

When she sees El, all the letters running through her mind, she freezes.

El was perfect. 

Her hair auburn, eyes caramel, smile ecstatic, figure standing proud.

When she spoke to Max, said hello, Max was awestruck.

Voice angelic.

The time they spent together meant everything to Max. When they had to part, her heart broke.

When Max was back at home, she thought of El. Only El.

And she cursed herself for falling in love through paragraphs.

Because El had a boyfriend.

El was perfect. Inevitably perfect.

It hurt that Max couldn’t love El.

But she was okay with what she had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was calming and sad to write :-/
> 
> ~Avery out~


End file.
